Turn on the light
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has secretly been wanting Abigail for months. She's a backstage worker. He can never seem to figure her out. She switches between being hot and cold towards him. Things don't get any easier once he gets his hands on her. It seems that Abigail is hiding something.
1. Turn off the light

"You're staring at her again." Seth's voice sounded behind Roman.

He couldn't help it. She looked so cute in that green and black striped dress. Seth stepped in front of him, cutting off his gaze.

"Are you gonna do something about it soon?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. She's not like the other girls here. I can't just take her to bed and dump her afterwards," Roman answered.  
"You could but you won't," Seth said teasingly.  
"Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could. She wouldn't let me," Roman said.  
"Yeah, you're right. I've never seen her hook up with anybody here. Anyway, good luck," Seth said and walked away again.

Roman looked over at her again. What he wouldn't give to have her just once, to try her, to taste her, to feel her. He had been secretly wanting her for months now. It wasn't as if she was a stranger to him. She worked backstage and he often talked to her. He just couldn't figure out how to approach it. Where most of the girls gladly threw themselves at every superstar they could, she was professional all the way through and never went to bed with any of them. She could flirt sometimes and he loved it when she was in that kind of mood but other times she could be just as cold.

He opened a beer and a bacardi breezer and went over to her.

"Hey Abigail, I brought you a breezer," he said and handed her the drink.  
"Thanks Roman," she said, grabbed the bottle and took a sip.  
"You look really good tonight. That dress suits you," he said, hoping she would be in a good mood this evening.  
"Well, thank you, darling, you're not too bad on the eye yourself," she said.

He smiled to himself. If was one of the good nights.

"Don't you ever get hot?" He asked.

She almost choked on her drink.

"Excuse me?" She asked.  
"No, not like that. I mean, it's Summer outside and most of us feel like overheating but you're always dressed from head to toe," he said and looked at her.

Her dress had long sleeves and she was wearing a pair of black leggings underneath it.

"Nah, I'm just a cold ass bitch," she said jokingly, hoping the answer would satisfy him.  
"You really should take some of that clothes off so you don't pass out from the heat," he said.  
"My my, Roman, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to get me into your bed," she said.  
"Damn, busted. Do I have a chance?" He said and laughed.  
"You need to get me so drunk that I pass out and then force yourself upon me," she said.  
"I can do that," he said jokingly.  
"No thanks. Been there, done that, trying to forget it," she said and turned away from him.

His jaw dropped. He wasn't sure whether or not she was still joking but her words had shocked him.

"Abigail, bring us beers!" Kevin shouted from across the room.  
"Later," she said to Roman as she was about to go to the table with beers.  
"You don't have to work right now. You're off duty at night," he said.  
"You're never off duty when you work around needy superstars," she said and walked away.

He saw her grab a case of beer and carry it to the table.

"Gentlemen, here you go," she said and walked away from them again.

His eyes followed her across the room as she went to talk with some of the other crew members. Seth came over to him.

"So?" Seth asked.  
"Apparently I need to get her very drunk if I wanna get in her pants," Roman answered.  
"She said that?" Seth asked.  
"More or less," Roman answered.  
"So go for it if it was an invitation," Seth said and smirked.  
"Really, Seth?" Roman asked and looked annoyed at Seth.  
"Relax, brother, I'm just kidding," Seth said. "But let me see if I can help you."

He walked towards Abigail.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not this," Roman mumbled to himself as he saw Seth make an ass out of himself, pretending that he wanted to hook up with Abigail.

Her face didn't look happy. Roman hurried to her aid.

"Stop it, Seth. No need to be an ass," Roman said.  
"But I think the little lady likes me," Seth said and leaned in as if he wanted to kiss her.

She slapped his cheek, not too hard but not too soft either. Roman grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"I'm really sorry about Seth. He always has to be an ass," he said apologizing.  
"I know that. I've worked around him long enough to know how he is. I also know he doesn't mean anything about it. That's why I didn't slap him hard," she said.

Roman's phone buzzed. He looked down at it.

 _"Did it work? Does she consider you her hero now?"_ Seth texted.

Roman gave him an annoyed stare across the room but Seth just laughed. He turned around to face her again but she was gone. He walked over to Seth again.

"Where did she go?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know," Seth answered and finished his beer.

He found her 30 minutes later out on the balcony with three empty bottles beside her. He walked out to her. She didn't seem drunk but she was tipsy. So was he. She seemed happy to see him.

"Hey Roman, what brings you out here?" She asked.  
"Well, you, to be honest," he answered.  
"Really? Don't worry. The wind is cool tonight. I'm not overheating out here," she said, making him laugh.

He went to stand next to her. They looked out on the town. He put his hand over her. She didn't move her hand. He turned his head and saw that she was looking at him. He had to, he just had to do. He leaned in and kissed her, just a little kiss to see how she would react. She let him. She parted her lips and invited his tongue inside. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in, kissing her more passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him close.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he stopped kissing her.  
"I bet you say that to all the girls," she said and laughed.

He couldn't help but feel hurt. He actually never said that to anyone but she didn't know that. She just saw him disappear with girls every once in a while. She was never there to hear or see what went down between them.

"Can we go to your room?" She suddenly asked.

He was surprised.

"Sure, if you want to," he managed to answer.  
"I want to," she said and smiled.

He grabbed her hand and they walked together to his room.

He locked the door behind them. He turned around and looked at her. She looked nervous. She was pulling on her sleeves as if she was trying to drag them further down.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want. Just tell me and I'll stop," he said.  
"It's not that. Can we please turn off the light?" She asked.

He smiled as he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"You don't need to hide your body from me. I like what I see," he said.  
"Please, Roman. I don't feel comfortable being naked in front of others," she said.  
"Okay, don't worry," he said and hit the light switch.

He was kind of disappointed. He finally had her in his room and he didn't even get to see how she looked.

She pulled off his shirt and gently pushed him down on his bed. He could hear her take off her dress and leggings and then she was on top of him. He felt up and down her body. She was still in her underwear. He unhooked her bra and took it off her. His hands went for her breasts. How many times had he been dreaming about touching them? It felt unreal now that it was finally happening.

She pushed herself down his legs and opened his pants. She dragged them down along with his boxers. She grabbed his dick and started moving her hand up and down. It didn't take many seconds before his dick was hard. She put her lips to it, seperating them, taking him in her mouth. She sucked and licked and he started moaning. After a while she got off him. She took off her panties and went back to sit on his legs. He reached down between her legs to feel her.

"No need to do that," she said.

No kidding, she was wet and ready but he wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her, to taste her, to pleasure her. He ignored her words and started moving his fingertips on her clit. He moved his hand forward and pushed two fingers inside her. Her breathing got heavy. He removed his hand and grabbed her thighs as he started pushing her up towards his head.

"Get up here," he said.

She moved up to his head, placing herself there. His tongue went up and started licking her clit while his hands were still firmly placed on her thighs, holding her in place as her body started reacting. Her hands were on the wall in front of her and he heard her nails being scratched down it as he made her cum. He smiled in the darkness. He loved the taste of her and how he had made her cum. He just wish he could have seen her.

She pushed herself down again. She grabbed his dick and placed herself on top of it, sliding down on it. She started riding him. He enjoyed every second of it. He grabbed her hips, holding her firmly, as he started thrusting up into her. She was moaning loud. He swung her around so she landed on her back with him still inside her. He kept moving his hips, thrusting into her over and over, while he kissed and bit down on her neck. He felt her muscles squeeze his dick as she came again.

"Oh god, you're so good," she whispered in his ear.

Her words sent him over the edge and he pushed in one last time as he came. He kissed her gently and sucked on her lower lip. He rolled off her, smiling to himself in the dark. She moved as she was trying to get up. He pulled his arm around her waist, holding on to her so she couldn't leave the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said and kissed her neck.  
"I'm going to get dressed and then back to my room," she said.  
"No, you're not. You're staying here," he said as he held on tighter.  
"I don't want an awkward morning where you throw me out like you usually do with the girls you bring home with you," she said.  
"I usually throw those girls out before falling asleep," he said and laughed.  
"Wow, I feel so special now," she said sarcastically.  
"If you don't stay on your own, I'm gonna have to chain you to the bed," he said jokingly.  
"I might like that," she said.

He kissed her neck again.

"I bet you would," he said and bit her neck.  
"Fine, I'll stay," she said.

He held her close as he fell asleep. She waited until she was sure he was sound asleep. She gently wiggled her way out of his arm. She sat on her knees, feeling her way around on the floor to find her clothes. She didn't dare to turn on the light, afraid he might wake up. She found it and put on her leggings and her dress. It didn't matter with the underwear. She just held it in her hand. She opened the door as quiet as possible and went out of it. She hurried to her own room.


	2. Can we talk?

Roman woke up the next day, disappointed to find out she had snuck out during the night. He got dressed and left his room. He found her in the kitchen. She wasn't hired as a kitchen staff but this morning she was there.

"Morning Abigail, what are you doing here?" He asked and smiled.  
"Two of the caterers had too much to drink last night so they're puking all over the place. I had to step in and help," she answered, not even looking at him once.

He stepped closer and gently touched her arm.

"Why did you leave last night?" He asked.

She stepped to the side, releasing herself from his grib.

"I don't have time for this right now, Roman. I'm trying to make eggs for 30 people," she said in a harsh tone.

Great, one of the cold days with her.

"Can we talk later?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure, later," she said while returning to the pan of scrambled eggs.

He didn't see her for hours. He was looking for her after breakfast but she was nowhere to be found. It seemed that she was avoiding him on purpose. He couldn't understand why. He wasn't used to that. He was always the one who had to hide from the girls the next day.

The evening came around and he got ready for the show. He was fighting Kevin Owens. He was standing ready in the gorilla as Kevin approached with her by his side. She was walking strange, as if she was limping a bit.

"And your son wanted you to know he got the highest grade on his essey. I told him you'd call him immetiately after your match. He's watching it at home while waiting by the phone so don't go shower before you've talked to him," she said.  
"Okay, thanks Abigail," Kevin said and went to Roman.

Roman wanted to say something to Abigail but his music started and he had to go out and entertain the crowd.

He was hoping she would still be in the gorilla after the match but she was gone. He was disappointed. He just wanted to talk with her, to make sure everything was still good between them. He went to shower and get changed.

After the show, the party started up again. He noticed her right away as he walked in. She was wearing black jeans and a grey sweater. Way too hot to be dressed like that in the Summer. He watched her as she was talking with some of her co-workers. When she finally left them, he hurried over to her.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"About what?" She asked back, looking at him as if nothing had happened between them.  
"About last night," he said.  
"There's nothing to talk about. We had sex. That's it. Life goes on," she said.  
"That's it?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"So things aren't weird between us?" He asked.  
"Not unless you keep making it weird with this conversation," she answered.

He looked around, annoyed at the crowd in there. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the balcony where they could be alone.

"I just wanna know why you left during the night," he said.  
"There wasn't really any point in staying. We were done," she said.  
"Yeah, but I wanted you to stay," he said.  
"Really? Look Roman, you're a sweet guy and I enjoy working around you but last night shouldn't have happened," she said.  
"So why did it?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

She took a step backwards, not wanting to let him in again.

"I had a phonecall from home and I felt lonely. It's hard being away from everyone you know and love so long at the time. You know that, you can relate to that," she said.  
"So I was just some sort of comfort?" He asked.  
"Yeah, basically," she answered.  
"I don't believe that," he said quietly as he moved towards her, putting his arms around her wrist.  
"Stop it, Roman. Last night was a mistake," she said as she tried to push his arms away.

He didn't let go.

"It didn't sound like a mistake when you were sitting on my face," he whispered in her ear.

As much as she hated it, she felt aroused, but she wasn't about to let him know. He kissed her neck. She worked up all her strength and pushed him aside.

"God damn it, Roman, I said stop it. You can't just get your way with me because you want to. Look inside. There's like 15 girls in there who would love to be in your bed tonight. Go fuck one of them," she said angrily and stormed inside again.  
"But I don't want them. I want you," he said quietly to himself after she had left.

He watched her through the window. She looked upset. He saw one of the other crew members walk over to her. He had no idea what went down between them of words but all of the sudden the two girls were at each other's throats. Everyone was surprised. They were all fighting for a living but there had never been a fight at a backstage party between two female crew workers. He rushed in to grab Abigail around her waist and pull her off the other girl. Dean hurried over to grab the other girl.

"You bitch! You fucking whore!" The other girl screamed at Abigail.

Abigail didn't respond. She just calmed down in Roman's arms as Dean was dragging the other girl away.

"She can never love you like I can, Roman!" The other girl was screaming.

Roman let go off Abigail. She didn't say anything. She just quietly walked out of the room. He noticed she was still having that strange walk from earlier. He followed her and stopped her out in the hallway.

"Hey, what was that all about?" He asked.  
"She was just jealous. Someone saw me go with you last night and apparently she's your no 1 stalker fan these days. You should really go fuck her. She wants you bad," she answered.

He grabbed her arm.

"Please stop with those smart ass comments for a while. I just wanna talk to you," he said.  
"I have nothing to say," she said.  
"But I do so just listen," he said.

She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"For starters, why on earth are you limping?" He asked.  
"I was just in a fight," she answered.  
"I saw you limp before the show today so try again with a more honest answer," he said.  
"Okay, I had sex like night. You like that answer better?" She asked.  
"I do but I still don't believe you," he answered.  
"So stop asking. It's none of your damn business," she said.

She turned around and walked away. He followed her.

"We're not done here," he said while walking behind her.  
"I'm done. You can talk all you want. There's nothing more for me to say," she said, never looking at him.

She reached her room. She unlocked the door and went inside. Just as she was closing the door, he pushed it opened and walked inside her room.

"Get out!" She yelled.  
"Did I do anything to you last night that upset you? Did I hurt you in any way?" He was yelling too.  
"No," she said.  
"Then why the hell are you treating me like this?" He asked.  
"Why can't you just accept that it was nothing more than it was? We had sex, that was it. Don't put anything more into it," she said.

He got silent as he looked on the floor behind her. He saw a knife and a bloody dish towel.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked quietly.

She followed his eyes and noticed it too.

"Okay, time for you to get out of here," she said.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened," he said.

He looked at her with concern. She got angry and started pushing him violently backwards towards the door. He was surprised by this but let himself being pushed by her.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" She just kept screaming.

He knew he had crossed some sort of line but he didn't know exactly what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly as she pushed him out the door.

She didn't respond. She just slammed the door in his face.

He leaned his hands on her door, wanting to say something, anything at all, but he was lost for words. She had her back against the door, slowly sliding down while sobbing.

"Why can't you just let me be? And why do you have to be so god damn sweet?" She whispered to herself through her sobs.


	3. Two different worlds

He left early the next morning to fly to their next destination. She was suppose to be on the same plane as him but she didn't show up. She had changed her ticket to a later flight but he didn't know that.

He checked in at the hotel around noon. They had no show until tomorrow so he went out to look at the city. He needed to be alone, just walking, feeling the air against his face, thinking about things. He was afraid he had fucked up everything between them by sleeping with her.

He returned to the hotel later. As the elevator opened on his floor, he saw her. She was unlocking the door to the room next to his. By the sound of the elevator doors opening, she turned her head and looked at him. He waved as he stepped out of the elevator, walking towards her. She nodded at him and opened her door. He stopped at his door.

"Looks like we're neighbours this time," he said, trying to sound as casual and neutral as possible.  
"Yes, looks like it," she just said and walked into her room, closing her door.

He sighed and stood there a little while. He wanted to knock on her door, asking her out to dinner, as a friend of course, but he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. Instead he went back to the elevator, going back down to the main floor. He went to the receptionist and asked for a number for a flower shop. He got it and went back to the elevator.

Once back inside his room, he took out his phone and called the flower shop. He asked for a delivery for a big bouquet to her room along with a card.

 _"I'm sorry. I miss talking to you like we used to. Roman."_

He waited in his room until he heard the delivery guy outside the hall. He put his ear to the door, trying to hear what was going on. She wasn't raising her voice or anything. As the delivery guy walked away again, he slowly opened the door and peeked out. The guy was by the elevator, no flowers in his hands. She must have accepted them. He smiled and closed the door again.

He stayed in his room the rest of the evening in case she wanted to come by and say thank you for the flowers. She never came. Eventually he fell asleep.

She was already at a table when he went down to get breakfast the next day. She smiled at him. He decided to go sit by the same table.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said.

She was in a good mood.

"You're welcome," he said, smiling at her.

They ate in silence for a little while before he spoke again.

"So we're good, right?" He asked.

He looked at her a bit nervous.

"Yes, we're good. Sorry I flipped on you the other night," she answered.  
"Don't be sorry. I pushed way too hard. I shouldn't have," he said.  
"Oh well, the power of alcohol," she said.  
"Yeah," he said, knowing just as well as her that none of them had been drunk that night.

Her phone buzzed. She looked down at it.

"I gotta go. I'm needed at the arena. See you later over there," she said and stood up.  
"Yeah, see you," he said as casual as he could, fighting the urge to stand up and hug her.

They had to go back to normal, he knew that. He watched her as she walked away.

He didn't get a chance to talk to her at the arena. He saw her a couple of times. She was running around. Someone had taken Sasha's bag by accident and they were looking for it since it had her ring gear in it. He knew better than to try and talk to her in a heated moment like this. He finally saw her running by with Sasha's bag in her hands just as he was about to enter for his match.

As always there was a backstage party afterwards. He came as one of the last persons. He saw her on the dancefloor, spinning around with Bayley to the song "In the shadows" by The Rasmus. She looked happy this night. She was wearing gold leggings, a black dress and a gold cardigan. She looked so good in his eyes. She turned around and looked at him, smiling big while singing along to the song.

 _...I know that I am haunted to be wanted..._

She swung back around to face Bayley again. He couldn't help but laugh a little as the choros started.

 _I've been watching_  
 _I've been waiting_  
 _In the shadows for my time_

The words suited him good. So many times he had just been watching her, waiting for his time, hoping one day to be let in. It was only three days ago it had finally happened and he couldn't let go of the thought again. He wanted more.

The song ended and she came over to him. She was smiling.

"Hey Roman," she said and hugged him.

She was in a very good mood.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked.  
"Not enough," she answered and laughed.

She opened a beer and handed it to him and then opened a breezer to herself. She seemed a little drunk but nothing he hadn't seen before. He knew she could still manage her own at this state. He was just happy she was talking to him again, smiling at him, standing so close to him.

They were drinking and talking together for about an hour. Both of them were in a good mood as the drinks went down. The flirting slowly started. He was careful not to cross any line but he went along with her flirting. She didn't seem to mind.

"Oh well, gonna head upstairs," she suddenly said.  
"Okay, goodnight," he said and leaned in to hug her.  
"Wanna come along?" She whispered in his ear.

He knew better than this. He knew he should say no.

"Yes," he whispered back.

They went out of the room together. As soon as the elevator doors closed, she grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. None of them spoke. They just rode up in silence like that.

They started walking towards their rooms. They stopped in front of his door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. He turned around and looked at her. He wanted to invite her in but he didn't wanna seem pushy again. She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh, screw this," she suddenly said and threw herself into his arms, pushing her lips against his, demanding his tongue.

He pushed the door shut while kissing her and shoved her up against it. His hands were all over her body. How he had longed to touch her again. She bit his lip and then started pushing him backwards towards his bed. He sat on the bed, feet still on the floor, as she sat down on him, a knee on each side of him. She pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed her around the waist and was about to spin her around to get her down on the bed.

"No no, let me control this," she said.

She pushed him down on his back, kissing him again, biting his neck. His hands reached up to get the cardigan off her. She grabbed his wrists and pushed them down again.

"I said, let me control this," she said as she stood up and pulled down her leggings.

She left the dress and the cardigan on. She opened his pants and went on top of him again. Again he tried to pull her clothes off.

"Don't," she just said while pushing his hands away again.

Something felt wrong. He didn't know what it was but he didn't want her like this. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off.

"What the...?" She said confused as he stood up and closed his pants.  
"I can't do it like this," he said.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"Like... This. It feels wrong. Like... Like you're not really enjoying it but just out to pleasure me," he said.  
"What's wrong with that?" She asked.  
"Everything," he said and let out a sigh.

She bent down and found her leggings on the floor. At the same time he walked towards the light switch and turned on the light. She quickly turned around with her back against him.

"Don't look," she said in a begging voice as she hurried to get her leggings back on.

He had no idea what she didn't want him to see. She turned back around as soon as her leggings were back on. She looked at him. She didn't seem angry, just sad.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it," she said as she walked towards the door.

He grabbed her wrist.

"No, it's never a mistake when you're here but something is wrong with you tonight. I can feel it. Don't deny it," he said.

She didn't deny it. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said and leaned in to give her a little kiss.

She turned her head and avoided his kiss.

"There's nothing to tell," she said.

He sighed.

"Are you gonna keep me out in the cold forever?" He asked.  
"It's easier that way," she answered.

She opened the door and walked out in the hallway.

"You don't have to leave. Can't we talk about it?" He asked as she was unlocking her door.  
"We tried talking two days ago. Remember where that brought us," she answered while opening the door.

Just before going into her room, she looked at him.

"You and I come from two different worlds. You will never understand my world and I will never fit into yours," she said.

She went inside and closed the door. He was sad as he closed his own door. Things were so difficult with her, yet he couldn't figure out how to get her out of his mind. He couldn't stay away from her.


	4. Scars and wounds

She was already sitting at a table as he came down for breakfast the next morning. She had a plate with two pancakes but she wasn't eating. She was just pushing them around on the plate, slicing them to pieces with her fork. She hadn't noticed him enter the room. He grabbed some food and went to sit next to her.

"Are you gonna eat those poor pancakes or are you just gonna torture them?" He asked.

She looked up at him. She looked sad.

"I'm not really hungry," she answered and turned her gaze to her plate again.  
"You want some of my mango?" He asked and pushed his plate towards her.

He knew she loved fruits.

"No thanks," she said, not looking up at him.

He placed his hand on hers, gently patting it.

"I know we've been going up and down these past few days but you know I'm always here for you," he said.  
"Yeah, I know," she said, sighed, then removed her hand. "I gotta go to work."

He had thought she would be angry this morning. He was used to her switching between hot and cold, good and bad mood, but this sadness was a whole different thing. He didn't like it. He'd much rather deal with her anger if he had to choose.

It was a quiet evening in the backstage area. Everything seemed to go according to plan. She was there, getting water for the superstars or whatever they were in need off, but he could see she wasn't in a good place. He just wanted to go over to her, wrap his arms around her and hold her till the next morning. Every once in a while their eyes met and he would smile. She tried smiling back but the smile never reached her eyes.

He had a match with Seth that night. They were waiting together in the gorilla.

"What's up with your girl today? She doesn't seem to be herself," Seth asked.  
"She's not my girl, and I don't know," Roman answered.  
"You wanna send Dean over to goof around to make her smile?" Seth asked.  
"No, I don't think that's a good idea," Roman answered.

His music started and they had to end their conversation.

She was standing back, watching him walk towards the ring. They were the main event and she was off duty now. She decided not to hang around till the end of the match and walked back to the hotel where the afterparty was already starting.

He entered the afterparty later than night. He couldn't see her at first so he located Renee.

"Have you seen Abigail?" He asked.

Renee pointed towards the balcony.

"Thanks," he said and walked towards it.

He opened the door and entered the balcony. She was sitting on the ground in a long black dress and a black and blue striped cardigan. Empty bottles were around her. He sat down next to her. She looked at him.

"Hey," she said.

He could hear she was already drunk.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm having fun," she answered.

He knew she was lying. She emptied the bottle she had in her hand.

"I'm out. Gotta get some refills," she said.  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked.  
"Nah, it's a party. People drink at parties," she answered as she managed to get to her feet.

She was swaying, not able to stand still. He got up and grabbed her arm.

"You're drunk. Let me walk you to your room and get you settled in for the night," he said.  
"So you can have your way with me once I'm out? I don't think so," she said.  
"I would never do that," he said, getting slightly angry from that accusation.  
"You're a guy. Guy sees pussy, guys wants pussy, guys takes pussy," she said as she pushed his hand away from her arm and started stumbling towards the door.

She went back inside. He followed her. He knew better than to try to convince her to go to bed right now. She was on the edge of becoming angry and he didn't wanna be the one to anger her. He stayed close to her, watching her empty more bottles.

She sat down at a chair. He grabbed another chair at the same table. She just gave him a look but didn't say anything. She kept drinking. He noticed her eyes getting heavy and then she laid her head on the table.

"Okay, time for bed now," he said and stood up to get her to her feet.

She was deadweight, already gone from all the alcohol. Seth came over.

"You need a hand with her?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, she's gone. Let's get her to bed," Roman answered.

They got her to her feet and put her arms around their shoulders as they carried her to the elevator. The doors opened and they got her inside.

"I'll take it from here," Roman said.  
"You sure?" Seth asked.  
"Yeah, go back to the party," Roman answered.  
"Okay," Seth said and walked away.

The elevator doors closed. As the doors opened on their floor, he lifted her up and carried her to his room. He unlocked the door, carried her inside and put her on his bed.

He started undressing her. It wasn't anything sexual. He just wanted to tuck her in. He took off her cardigan and her dress and then he saw it. What she had been hiding all along. A sadness rushed over him as he saw the scars on her left arm and the fresh wounds on her left thigh. Those wounds must have been why she had been walking strange the other day and why he saw a knife and a bloody dish towel on her floor. He felt tears in his eyes.

"Why?" He whispered as he stroked her down her cheek.

He pulled up the covers and gently tucked her in.


	5. 19 stitches

She woke up the next morning by the feeling of someone touching her left arm. She was still a bit groggy as she opened her eyes. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. She turned her eyes to her arm and saw him gently stroke over her scars. The reality suddenly hit her and she pulled her arm away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as she jumped out of bed.

He just stayed seated, looking at her with sad eyes. She noticed she was only in her underwear.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" She screamed.  
"Nothing, I just..." He started but was cut off by her yelling again.  
"You had no right! My body, my choice!" She yelled.

He got mad and got to his feet.

"Hey! I did not touch you. I carried you here when you passed out from drinking and I tucked you in. That's all," he said.  
"That's all? Then why the hell am I not dressed?" She yelled.

He shook his head. He couldn't reason with her right now. He just wrapped his arms around her. She tried pushing him away but he refused to let go.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked.

She didn't answer but she slowly stopped fighting. He heard her start crying. For a while they just stood there on the floor, no words being spoken at all. He let her cry. As her crying died out, he tried asking her again.

"What's wrong? Why are you doing this?"

She put her hands to his chest and gently pushed him away. He let go. She just looked at him, then turned her gaze to the floor, feeling ashamed.

"Why are you punishing yourself like this?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and looked up. Her eyes had turned hard.

"Didn't you get the memo at the year 2000? It's in for all the young kids to self harm these days," she said sarcastically.  
"Don't be like that," he said.  
"Like what? Like me? Then who should I be more like? Which one of your co-workers would you like me to be around you? Becky? Sasha? Bayley?" She had raised her voice again.  
"Stop it. Just stop it," he pleaded with her.

For a few seconds they just looked at each other.

"Where's my clothes?" She asked.  
"Behind you on the table," he said and pointed.

She went over and pulled the dress over her head. She held the cardigan in her hand as she tried to walk past him. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. I'm begging you. Talk to me," he said.  
"I don't need a shrink," she said.

He was starting to get mad. He had never felt like this around her before. Mad, sad... so fucking powerless. She started walking towards the door. The anger was boiling inside him. He pushed past her and placed his back against the door.

"You're not leaving," he said in a firm tone.

She looked a bit scared.

"Yes, I am," she said and walked close to him. "Get out of my way."  
"No. You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong," he said.  
"Nothing's wrong," she said.  
"Really? Nothing's wrong? This is not nothing!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist and pointed to the scars on her left arm.

She tried pulling her arm away from him but he didn't let go.

"I can see from their size that you cut deep which makes me wonder why you're even alive today. These are not scars from someone just slightly cutting themselves. The fresh wounds on your legs, however, is a different matter although I can see you cut deep there too. But these... these were fucking serious when you made them," he yelled.

The tears were filling her eyes.

"Let go. It's none of your concern," she begged.  
"You don't get to tell me how to feel about you," he was pissed off, knowing he was crossing the line again but he didn't care any longer.

He was provoking her on purpuse to get any sort of reaction out of her.

"So why are you still alive?" He yelled.  
"Because some fucking asshole found me!" She yelled back.  
"How many stitches did you get?" He was still yelling.  
"19!" She yelled back.

He was shocked by the information. He pulled her close, tried to put his arms around her again but she wouldn't have it. She started hitting her fists into his chest.

"You asshole! You fucking idiot! Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?" She yelled while constantly beating at him.

He grabbed both her wrists to stop her from beating him. He pulled her close and looked at her. She was crying again. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her. She let him. It was just a short kiss but it said more than the words that had just been yelled between them. He then let go off her and stepped away from the door. She didn't say anything or even look at him. She just opened the door and went out of it.


	6. Memories

He didn't see her for several hours until he reached the arena later that day. She was there wearing a pair of light grey jeans and a pink sweater. He understood now why she was covering herself up during the warm Summer. It made him sad.

He didn't go near her or make eye contact with her. He would look at her from time to time when she wasn't noticing but that was all. He watched her run around as always, getting everything in order, fulfilling different superstars' requests.

He had an early match this evening. He was going up against Seth again.

"You okay, brother?" Seth asked just before their match.  
"Yeah, just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night," Roman answered.

He wasn't about to start explaining everything to Seth now. There was no time and it was not the right place. His music started and he walked towards the ring.

She watched the match on a monitor. She could see he was still upset. He was professional and the match went according to plan but his facial expressions were off from time to time. She could see his brain was somewhere else than in the ring where it was suppose to be. She knew she was to blame. She let out a deep sigh. She felt guilty.

She watched him from a corner as he entered the gorilla again. He didn't see her. He just hurried to get a shower and get changed.

He left the arena soon after and went straight to the afterparty. He was one of the first people there. He placed himself at a table with full view of the door. He didn't wanna miss her when she would get back there.

As the evening progressed, more and more people came to party but she wasn't there. He kept waiting. No more people showed up. Everyone was partying, drinking, having fun. He was just waiting for her. Seth came over to sit next to him.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with Abigail," Seth said.  
"Yeah, things between us are... difficult, to say the least," Roman said.  
"Where is she tonight?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Roman answered.  
"Go find her," Seth said.  
"I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now," Roman said.

Seth gently patted his back.

"I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow," Roman said and smiled.

He stood up and left the party.

He saw her right away as the elevator doors opened. She was sitting with her back against his door. Her head was turned and she looked at him. He hurried towards her and kneeled down beside her.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked.  
"Since I got back from the arena," she answered.

It must have been a couple of hours.

"I was waiting for you. I'm ready to talk," she said quietly.

He stood up and helped her to her feet. He unlocked the door and they both went inside. She was nervous. She leaned against the wall, pulling at her sleeves. He took a step towards her but she stopped him.

"Please, sit down. I can't do this with you standing close to me," she said in an apologizing tone.

He went to sit on the bed. He didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Two years ago I slit my wrist. I did it at home in the bathtub. My parents were on vacation and my brother was supposed to spend the night at his girlfriend's place. However, they got into a fight and he went home and found me. I don't remember much. He pulled me out of the water and called 911. I got saved and got 19 stitches. They said it was a matter of minutes and I wouldn't have been here today. Can you imagine that? Knowing you were so close to die when it was all you wanted and you're supposed to smile and say thank you to the people who saved you?" She said while looking down at her feet.

She looked up and caught his eyes. He had tears in them.

"Please don't cry," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I can't help it," he said and wiped his eyes.  
"As soon as I got better, I applied for this job. I couldn't stand being at home anymore. Too many bad memories. I thought I could leave it all behind and start fresh but that's the funny thing about memories. You might think you can forget them, but they don't forget you. That's why I started cutting my thigh instead. I know I won't die from that but it's the only way I know how to get the inner pain out. When my thigh hurts and burns, it's a pain I can deal with. In those moments I don't feel the inner pain," she said.

He reached his hand towards her.

"Come here," he whispered.

She walked over to him and sat down next to him. He put his arm around her.

"I still don't understand why," he said.

She took a deep breath.

"I was 16 when my brother threw a party like so many times before. Some of his friends invited me to drink with them and I did. I knew most of them so it seemed alright. I got drunk fast. I wasn't used to drinking," she said, then paused.  
She breathed in and out a couple of times before continuing.  
"I went to bed. The room was spinning and I passed out. I woke up with one of my brother's friends on top of me," she said.  
"Oh god," he whispered.  
"I asked him to stop, I begged, but he just kept going. I tried fighting him and screaming but he was too strong and I was too drunk. He held a hand over my mouth and held me down and he just kept going," she said and started crying.

He pulled her closer towards him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"The pain... It hurt so bad but he didn't care. He just did what he wanted to do. Afterwards he told me he had wanted to fuck me for a long time," she cried.  
"What did your brother say to all this?" He asked.  
"He doesn't know. I never told anybody. I went with the pain for so long, for years, until I couldn't stand it any longer. That's when I did this," she said and lifted up her arm. "Worst part is that they're still friends. That's why I had to get away. I couldn't stand seeing his face everytime he came by our house."

He wrapped both arms around her, pulled her up on his lap and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said.  
"It's okay. It really is. I don't have a problem with sex these days if that's what you're worrying about. I enjoyed our night together and I would do it again. I just have a problem with the memories," she said.  
"No wonder when you kept it to yourself for that long," he said.

He pushed himself back in the bed with her still on top of him. He just held her close while she was lying there with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They laid like that for a while, not speaking any words, just hearing each other breathe. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'm really sorry for all the shit I put you through," she said.  
"I understand better now," he said and smiled at her.

She crawled up to kiss him. He pulled his fingers through her hair, enjoying the taste of her again. She sat up and took off her sweater. She was naked underneath it. No shirt, no bra, nothing.

"We don't have to," he said.  
"But I want to," she said and smiled.

She bowed down and kissed him again. He gently pushed her onto her back. He kissed her breasts and moved his way down, kissing her stomach all the way down. He opened her jeans and pulled them off along with her panties. He gently let his fingertips run over the wounds on her thigh.

"Do they hurt?" He asked.  
"Not anymore," she answered.

He kissed them, then moved his head up to start licking her. Her breathing got heavy. He pushed two fingers inside her and started moving them in and out while still licking her. Her body shivered and she moaned loud as she came. He stopped licking her but kept his fingers moving slowly. He leaned his head on her thigh, looking up at her.

"Come up here," she said.  
"Not yet," he said and gave her a smile.

He leaned in and started licking her again, sending her over the edge for the second time.

He stood up and took off his shirt, pants and boxers. He placed himself on top of her, kissing her again. He gently pushed his dick inside her and started moving slow. He wasn't in a rush this time. He wanted to please her as long as possible. She was moaning in his ear and scratching her nails down his back.

"Please, Roman, faster," she whispered as she felt her body getting ready to cum for the third time.

He picked up the pace, looking at her as she was lying there with her eyes closed clearly enjoying what he was doing to her.

"Oh god, yes, keep going," she moaned as she came for the third time.

He kept moving at the same pace through her orgasm, trying to make it last for as long as possible. She opened her eyes and smiled at him just as he came himself. He rolled off her. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"That was amazing," she said.  
"You are amazing," he said and kissed her again.

He put his arm under her so she could lie on his chest. Her fingers went for his hair, playing with the edges of it.

"I could get used to this," she whispered just before she fell asleep.

He smiled to himself.


	7. Breakfast delivery

He woke up as she was gently shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed. He reached under her sweater and grabbed her waist.

"Get back into bed," he said while pulling her down.  
"I can't. Stephanie called. Apparently some idiots managed to break into the arena last night and rampage the place. They need all staff to help clean up before the show tonight," she said.

He locked his arms around her waist.

"I'm not letting you go without a kiss," he said.  
"Now that I can do," she said and leaned in to kiss him.

She looked at him and smiled.

"This is the part where you let go," she said.  
"But I don't wanna," he said, trying his best to sound like a mad little child.

She laughed.

"I don't wanna get fired because of you," she said.  
"Okay okay. But you owe me," he said and let go.

She quickly kissed him again and then went off. He heard the door close and stayed in bed a couple of minutes just smiling to himself. Then he got out of bed and went to take a shower.

She hurried to the arena and was surprised to see she was one of the first ones there, even more surprised to see the trashed place. Stephanie sure hadn't been over-exaggerating on the phone.

"Good, you're here," Stephanie said as she saw her.  
"Holy crap, what happened?" Abigail asked.  
"Drunk people who thought they were having a great time," Stephanie answered.  
"I hope they get punished for this," Abigail said.  
"They will. We got them on security cameras so they have all been arrested," Stephanie said.  
"Where do you want me to begin?" Abigail asked.  
"Any place will do but can you start with the toilets?" Stephanie asked back.  
"Sure thing," Abigail said.

She turned around to walk towards the toilets when Stephanie spoke again.

"By the way, didn't you wear that exact outfit yesterday?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I... I didn't get a chance to change when you called and woke me up," Abigail answered, trying to lie her way out of it.

Stephanie smiled.

"I see everything that goes around here. Don't let yourself get hurt," Stephanie said and winked at her.

She turned around and hurried towards the toilets. She worked for a couple of hours until every toilet in the building was ready to be used. She went back into the arena. A lot of people had showed up and everything was starting to look good again.

"Breakfast delivery!" She heard Roman's voice behind her.

She turned around and saw him, Seth, Dean and Renee walk in with big bags.

"What the...?" She asked and smiled wide as Roman came over and kissed her cheek.  
"You took off so fast and early this morning that I realized you probably didn't get anything to eat so I called the guys and we went to buy breakfast for everyone working to clean up this mess," he said.

Stephenie came over.

"That's really nice of you. You come see me later and we'll charge it on the company," she said as she grabbed a bagel from one of the bags.

Roman handed Abigail a cup.

"We couldn't get coffee and tea for everyone here since we have no clue who drinks what but I got you a licorice chai latte which I know you like to drink in the mornings," he said.  
"Man, how long have you been watching me?" She asked jokingly as she took the cup.  
"Oh, that's long. You have no idea..." Seth started but was cut off by Roman hitting him in the chest with his elbow.

"Roman, a word please," Stephanie said.

He walked over to her and they went to stand a little away from the others. It was a quick conversation and they came back.

"Thanks again, guys," Stephanie said as she walked away with her bagel.

"What's up?" Abigail asked Roman.  
"You really can't hide anything from that woman," he answered.  
"No, she knows about us for sure. The comment she made this morning..." She said, laughing a little.  
"She told me to treat you good, saying you are their best worker and that she doesn't want you to quit in case I'm not being good to you," he said.  
"Aha, I have a protector," she said.  
"Hey, you have me to protect you if needed," he said, pushing up his chest, pretending to look bigger than he was.

She laughed.

"Anyway, I told her not to worry. I'm gonna be good to you," he said.  
"Yeah, I'm the asshole of the two of us," she said.  
"But you're my asshole," he said and laughed.

He put his arms around her and dragged her in to kiss her, not caring how many of the workers saw them.

"Not at work, guys," Stephenie called from where she was standing.

They looked at her. She was smiling at them.

"Sorry Steph, I can't control myself around her," Roman called back.

Stephanie just shook her head.

"You better leave. I can't get any work done with you around," Abigail said.  
"Am I that big of a distraction?" He asked.  
"Yes you are and you know it. It's kind of hard to look past such a big man," she said and squeezed his forearms.  
"Okay okay, I'll see you later, " he said and kissed her quickly.  
"Thanks for breakfast," she said and went back to work.


	8. Come home with me

They were done around noon. She had some hours before having to work again so she hurried back to the hotel. She really needed to shower and change her clothes. She was unlocking her door as Roman opened his and stuck his head out.

"Trying to sneak pass me, are you?" He said and smiled.  
"Not at all. I didn't know you would be here," she said.

He walked over to her and kissed her.

"The arena is good to go again?" He asked.  
"Spotless and perfect," she answered.

She walked into her room and he followed her, closing the door behind them. He put his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you," he said.  
"I missed you too but right now I really need a shower. I still smell of you after last night," she said.  
"Can I join?" He asked and bit down on her neck.

She felt herself shiver a bit.

"Yes," she answered.

His hand went down and touched her between her legs outside of her jeans.

"Roman, that is not how you shower," she said and laughed.  
"Hey, it felt wet," he said and laughed back.  
"You idiot," she said jokingly.

They went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes as he stood and watched. She turned on the water.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she stepped into the shower.

He quickly undressed and went under the water as well. He didn't waste any time. He gently pushed her up against the wall while kissing her. His hand went between her legs and started to play with her. She moaned and reached for his dick. He was already hard. They kissed and touched each other for a while.

He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. He lowered her onto his dick slowly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands behind his neck. She felt him go all the way in and she let out a little moan. He kissed her again and started moving. He started out slow, thrusting into her over and over again, feeling how her body reacted, hearing her moan. He started biting her neck and increasing the pace, fucking her faster. Her moaning increased. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she came, leaning her head backwards against the wall. He smiled at her and kissed her again. He increased the pace again and kept fucking her fast until he came.

He pulled out of her but kept her up against the wall with her legs still around him. He kissed her passionately. He finally let her down on the floor again. They finished the shower and went to get dressed.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" He asked.  
"No, why would I?" She asked back.  
"We have a couple of days off," he answered, thinking she might have forgotten about it.

She gave him a serious look.

"I never go home," she said.  
"Never? How long have you been working here?" He asked.  
"A year and a half," she answered.  
"And you haven't been home in all that time?" He asked surprised.  
"No," she answered and let out a little sigh.  
"So where do you go when we have days off?" He asked.  
"To the next town, checking in at the hotel, waiting for all you guys to come around," she answered.

He pulled her in and hugged her.

"That sounds so lonely," he said.  
"It can be sometimes but I've gotten used to it," she said.

He looked at her, thinking things through.

"How about you come home with me then?" He suddenly asked.  
"Ehm... I don't know," she answered.

She had been taken by surprise and didn't know what to answer.

"I mean it. It's just a couple of days. What harm can it do?" He said.

She bit her lip.

"I know it sounds stupid but I'm scared," she said.

He took her hands and kissed them.

"Don't be. I won't hurt you," he said.

She sighed.

"I'm not scared that you'll hurt me. I'm scared that I'll hurt you," she said.  
"I'm willing to take that chance. What do you say? It's only for a few days," he said.

She looked into his eyes. They were so inviting.

"Okay, let's try it," she said.  
"Yes! I'll go call the airline right away to see if I can get you a ticket," he said.

He quickly kissed her and went into his own room to find his phone. He came back five minutes later.

"There's no more room on the flight tomorrow that I was supposed to take but they have room on the late flight tonight so I booked us on that. That means that we have to leave straight away after the show is done. We gotta pack now and bring our stuff to the arena. I hope that's okay with you," he said.  
"It's okay," she said.

She found her suitcase and started folding her clothes. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I know this is huge for you and I want you to know that you're completely safe with me," he said.  
"I know. I'm just a bit nervous," she said.  
"I understand," he said and spun her around so he could look into her eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her. He pushed her down on the bed and pushed her suitcase on the floor. He started kissing her neck.

"Roman, you just told me to pack," she said.  
"We have time for a quicky," he said and continued kissing her neck while his hand reached for the button in her pants.


	9. A warm welcome

She was watching his match against Bray Wyatt on a monitor backstage. He was on fire, not missing a beat. Seth came over to watch beside her.

"Damn, what have you been feeding him?" He asked jokingly.  
"All naturals," she answered and winked at him, making him laugh.

The match ended and Roman came backstage again. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"You looked amazing out there," she said.  
"Thanks," he said, still trying to catch his breath from his match.  
"Go shower. You're all sweaty," she said.  
"Come join me," he said and smiled.  
"In the men's locker room? What a great idea," she said sarcastically.

He stuck out his tongue at her and went to the locker room. She waited for him. He was quickly done and came out with his bag.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded. He grabbed her bag as well and they went outside to find a cab. A little while later they were sitting on the plane as it took off. He took her hand.

"I'm so happy you said yes to come with me," he said.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"I know I'm not easy to be around but I really just wanna see you happy. You gotta know that," she said.  
"I know," he said and kissed her again.

It was a short flight. He grabbed both of their bags again and got a hold of a cap. They drove to his house in silence. She was looking out at the city, trying to get to know it a little bit.

She entered his house and took off her shoes.

"Wow, I didn't know it would be this big," she said as she looked around.  
"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour," he said.

She followed him through the house as he showed her every room.

"And finally, the bedroom," he said.

He went inside and put their bags on the floor. She looked at the kingsize bed which he noticed. He went over to her and grabbed her hips.

"You wanna try it out?" He asked and leaned in to bite her lip.

His hand moved behind her and squeezed her ass. She didn't know what it was but she suddenly felt horny as hell. She had to have him and it had to be now. Her moves seemed a bit violent as she pulled his shirt off and opened his pants. He caught on right away and tore her clothes off her as well. He grabbed her hair and kissed her, demanding her tongue, as he shoved her towards the bed. He pushed her down on it and took off his pants and boxers. He got onto the bed as well. He grabbed her hips and spun her around so she ended on all four. He pressed his dick inside her right away, grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her hard. She was screaming in pleasure and he kept pushing in harder, making her scream even more, loving every sound that left her mouth. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. She buried her head in a pillow as she came and he came right after her.

He rolled down beside her. She rolled to her side too, having her back against him. He put an arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her neck.

"Welcome to my home," he said.

She laughed a little.

"Do you give all your guests such a warm welcome?" She asked.  
"Just the special ones," he said and kissed her neck again.

Soon after they fell asleep.


	10. Andy calling

She woke by the sound of her phone ringing. She stumbled out of bed and found her pants on the floor. She got the phone out of one of the pockets. She had her back against Roman. She hadn't noticed he was awake too. He was watching her from bed. She looked at the name and number on her phone and let out a sigh before answering it.

"Hey Andy, what's up?" She asked while she walked out of the room to talk with whoever Andy was.

He quietly left the bed and followed after. He didn't mean to pry in on her private conversation but something about that sigh she let out before answering made him think she would need him to be near. He followed her voice through the house until he found her in the bathroom. She had left the door ajar so he stayed outside just listening.

"I don't know, Andy. Work and all, you know. I'm not sure I can do that," she said.

He could only hear her side of the conversation but it sounded to him like she was trying to make up an excuse for something.

"Yeah yeah, I'll look into it. I said I'd try, alright? Just... let it be for now. I'll call you back when I know. Bye Andy," she said.

He pushed the door open and looked at her. Her eyes were sad.

"Who's Andy?" He asked.  
"My brother," she answered as she put her phone down on the sink.  
"What did he want?" He asked.  
"He wants me to come home for his birthday. He's turning 30 so it's gonna be a big party," she answered.

He walked over to her and took her hands.

"You should go. You should see your family again," he said.  
"I don't want to. He's gonna be there for sure," she said.  
"Who?" He asked, immetiately regretting that he even had to ask as he saw her eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot for a second."

He pulled her in to hold her. They stood for a while just holding each other, not saying a word. She released herself from his grib.

"Anyway, it's morning. How about a shower?" She asked and looked at him seductive.

He smiled and gently pushed her backwards into the shower. He turned on the water and leaned in to kiss her.

After the shower he went to make them breakfast. Nothing fancy, just some scrambled eggs and toast. He watched her eat while thinking. She could see he was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" She asked.  
"I was just thinking. What if I go with you to your brother's birthday?" He asked back.

She stopped eating.

"I could never ask you to do that," she said silently.  
"You're not asking. I'm offering. Besides, I want to. I want to meet the family who made the girl I'm in love with," he said and smiled.

She blushed. It was the first time he had said he was in love with her. He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. He looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Abigail," he said, never taking his eyes off her.

She smiled.

"I'm in love with you too," she said.

He got to his feet, walked around the table and kissed her.

"So what do you say?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know," she answered.  
"Okay, I'm gonna take you shopping. We're gonna buy something to wear to your brother's birthday. Not saying you're gonna go yet but at least you will have something to wear. How does that sound?" He asked.  
"I can deal with that," she said and nodded.

An hour later they were looking through clothes in a store.

"I'd like to see you in this one," he said, holding up a short, silver dress with straps.  
"Hmm, silver? Not sure it's my colour," she said.  
"Just try it on for me, will you?" He asked.  
"Okay okay," she answered and took the dress.

They went to the changing room together. He waited outside while she got changed. His jaw dropped as she walked out in the dress.

"Oh my god, you look stunning," he said while smiling wide.  
"Yeah, I like it too. Maybe with some black leggings and a cardigan," she said while looking in the mirror.  
"No," he said and walked over to her.

He reached around her from behind and met her eyes in the mirror.

"Look at yourself. You're beautiful. You don't need to cover up," he said.

She looked down on the scars on her arm, feeling ashamed.

"Yes, I do," she whispered.

He walked around and grabbed her arm.

"These are part of you. It might be in your past but they were part of making you. I accept everything about you and I wanna see you accept yourself too," he said and kissed her scars.

She felt tears in her eyes.

"But my thigh..." She started.  
"Is almost healed," he finished her sentence.

He smiled at her again.

"Set yourself the goal of not cutting yourself up to the birthday so you can show off those legs with pride," he said.  
"It's easy for you to say," she said.  
"I know. I also know it's gonna be hard for you but I'm here for you every step of the way. Whatever you need, whenever you need it," he said.

She looked up into his eyes.

"I don't deserve you," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

She went to change back to her regular clothes. Roman took the dress and bought it for her. As they walked out of the store, she grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling?" He asked.

She just smiled at him as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Andy. I haven't talked with work yet but I just wanna know if it's okay I bring my boyfriend to your birthday. Yes, boyfriend, you dumbass. Someone actually likes me here," she said.

She was laughing and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Okay, sounds great. I'll call when I've talked with work about getting time off. Bye."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in to kiss her.


	11. Naughty girl

Two days went by fast, almost too fast. He woke her up the last morning by gently kissing her nose.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he spoke.

She wrinkled her nose.

"Five more minutes," she said sleepy.  
"I bet I can get you up in no time," he said.

He started kissing her neck and reached down between her legs. She was sleeping in her nude and he found her clit right away and started to play with her.

"Okay, I'm awake but I'm not getting out of bed now," she said.

He laid down beside her, not moving his hand away from her. He leaned his head on his free hand, just watching her as she was laying there enjoying what he was doing to her. He pushed two fingers inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her heavy breathing slowly turned into silent moans, her silent moans slowly grew louder. He kept moving his fingers. She reached above her head and dug her nails into the pillow as she came. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Now will you get out of bed?" He asked teasingly as she looked at him.  
"Not yet," she said and pushed him onto his back.

She crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"Naughty little girl. We have to pack, you know," he said.  
"We have time. Besides, you started it. Never start something you can't finish," she said as she opened his pants.

She pulled out his dick and slowly let herself slide down on it. She started moving, making sure to go all the way up, feeling every inch of him inside her when she slid down again. She kept moving for a while until she could feel she had him exactly where she wanted. She couldn't help but wanting to tease him a bit so she stopped moving. He looked at her.

"Well, as you said, we don't have time. I better stop so we can start packing," she said.  
"Don't you dare," he said and tried to look evil.

She pulled herself up far enough so his dick went out of her. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down on her back. He entered her fast again and started thrusting into her hard.

"Bad girl," he whispered as he started moving faster.  
"Mmm hmm, I've been bad. Punish me," she whispered back.

He thrust in as hard as he could, making her whimper. He grabbed her wrists and held them down above her head.

"Look at me," he said as he kept pushing into her as hard as he could.

She looked him in the eyes. He gave her a little wicked smile. He could feel she was almost there. He kept thrusting into her hard and fast. She body finally caved in and she cried out her orgasm. He loved seeing her cum. It was enough to send him over the edge as well. He thrust in a few more times and then he came too and collapsed on top of her.

"Naughty, naughty girl," he whispered in her ear.  
"Don't pretend like you didn't like it," she said and let her fingers run down his back.

He finally rolled off her.

"Okay, no more fun. We have to pack," he said as he stood up and closed his pants.  
"Okay okay," she said a bit grumpy and got out of bed too.

He went over to her and grabbed her ass.

"But as soon as we get to the hotel, we're gonna have some fun again," he said and gently bit her earlobe.  
"Don't make me horny again," she said and pushed him away.

She got dressed and they started packing. An hour later they took a cab to the airport.

They arrived at the hotel in the middle of the afternoon. He threw their bags on the floor.

"Okay, we don't have much time before we have to get to the arena so we better be fast," he said as he went over to her.

His hands went under her dress and pulled down her leggings and panties. He opened his pants and pulled them down to his knees along with his boxers. He lifted her up against the wall and lowered her on his dick.

"I love how you're always so wet for me," he whispered in her ear the moment he started thrusting into her.  
"Just for you," she whispered back between her moans.

It didn't take long for him to make her cum and he followed shortly after.

They arrived at the arena a bit earlier than needed. They had to talk to Stephanie.

"I wanna know if I can take some days off," Abigail started.  
"When?" Stephanie asked.  
"14 days from now. That weekend. My brother is turning 30," Abigail answered.  
"Of course you can. I was wondering if you were ever gonna ask for some time off. You've been working your ass off for this company for so long now," Stephanie said.  
"I'd like the same weekend off so I can go with her," Roman said.  
"That shouldn't be a problem. We have a houseshow that Saturday but you were only scheduled to do a backstage promo with Seth. We can pre-record that," Stephanie said.  
"Thanks Steph," Roman said.  
"Let's do it right now. Seth is here early too," Stephanie said and got up.

They all went to find Seth.


	12. Same old room

The two weeks passed way too quickly. As the days went by, she got more and more nervous. He was there beside her everyday, being the calm person he always was. The calm before the storm, she thought.

They arrived late Friday evening. They had taken his car. She needed to know they could get away fast if she needed to so she had insisted on them driving there. He parked on the road and turned off the car. She sat frozen in her seat just looking at the house.

"It hasn't changed at all," she said silently.

He put a hand on her thigh.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.  
"No, but I probably never will so we might as well just do it," she said and let out a small sigh.

They went out of the car. He grabbed their bags from the trunk and locked the car. He had both bags in one hand and took her hand with his other hand. He gave it a little squeeze.

"Remember I'm here for you all weekend," he said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"I know. Thanks," she said.

"Mom, dad, we're here," she called out as she opened the door.  
"Baby!" Her mother's voice called from the livingroom.

Shortly after she came running out and hugged Abigail.

"My baby's home. I've missed you so much," she said.

She finally let go off her and looked at Roman.

"And this must be the mysterious boyfriend we've heard about," she said and shook his hand.  
"I'm Roman. Thanks for letting me come along. You have a lovely home," he said and sent her a charming smile.  
"Polite and good looking. He's a keeper. Anyway, I'm Trudy and my husband's name is Poul. He's in the livingroom watching football," she said.

They went into the livingroom.

"Abigail honey," Poul spoke as he saw her.

He stood up and hugged her.

"Hey dad. This is Roman," she said.

He shook hands with Roman.

"Welcome to our home," he said.  
"Thank you very much, sir," Roman said.  
"Don't sir me. Just call me Poul," he said.  
"Will do," Roman said.

"Have you had anything to eat?" Trudy asked.  
"Yes mom, no need to cook up something. We ate on the way," Abigail answered.  
"Okay. Well then, you can go to your old room and get settled in," Trudy said.  
"Okay," Abigail said and started walking upstairs.

Roman followed. She opened the door and looked inside. It looked just as she remembered. She walked inside and Roman followed. He put their bags on the floor. She closed the door.

"Your parents are nice," he said as he sat on the bed.  
"Yeah, they're good people," she said.  
"Are you just gonna stand there?" He asked, seeing she hadn't moved from the door since she closed it.  
"Sorry, it's just so weird being back after all this time," she said and walked towards him.

She stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her stomach. She pulled her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you so much for coming with me. I couldn't have done it without you," she said.  
"Anything for you," he said.

He lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach. He stuck out his tongue and licked her navel, knowing she would start laughing because it always tickled her.

"Stop it, Roman," she laughed and tried pushing away from him.

He held his arms tight around her and kept teasing her. She wiggled her body so much that she finally ended on the floor by accident when she slipped through his grip. She was lying on her back still laughing. He reached out a hand to help her to her feet again. She took it and got up.

"You're silly," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.  
"Should we turn in?" He asked.  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," she answered.

He undressed and lied down on the bed. She seemed nervous as she started taking off her clothes. She kept her panties and a shirt on. He found it weird. She usually slept in her nude when they were together. She seemed a bit uneasy as she went to lie down next to him. He pulled her up on one of his arms while placing his other arm around her stomach. She lied on her back.

He gently kissed her cheek and moved his mouth down to her neck as he started to move his free hand down her stomach towards her panties. As he reached the edge of the panties, she started shaking.

"Are you cold?" He whispered.  
"No," she answered.

He could hear in her tone that she was crying. He stopped everything he was doing.

"What's wrong," he asked, pulling her closer to comfort her.  
"I can't do it. Not here. It's wrong. Not in this bed, not in this room," she cried.  
"Oh my god, it's still the same bed in this room?" He asked shocked.

Her crying got louder.

"Oh shit, I didn't know. You should have told me," he said.

He wrapped his arms tight around her. He just wanted to make her stop crying somehow but he felt powerless.

"I'm sorry," she cried.  
"Don't be. I understand," he said.

Some time passed where none of them spoke. She finally gained control over herself again and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I knew we should have gotten a hotel room instead but mom was so insisting," she said.

He sat next to her and took her hand.

"Of course she was. She hasn't seen you for almost two years," he said.

She felt guilty.

"Okay, tomorrow we're gonna check in at a hotel," he said.  
"What will I tell my parents?" She asked.  
"That doesn't matter right now. We'll figure that out. But for tonight..." He said and stopped mid-sentence.

He gathered all the pillows and covers from the bed and threw them on the floor.

"It's gonna be hard on our backs but we'll survive," he said as he made a bed down there.

She laughed a little.

"You're crazy," she said as she went to lie down next to him.  
"I wasn't until I met you," he said teasingly and kissed her forehead.

She moved in close, letting herself getting wrapped up tight by him, enjoying his strong arms and the smell of him, feeling safe.


	13. I didn't do it

He woke up by a sound. He was groggy, not able to figure out what the sound was. His eyes went to the clock on the wall. It was only 6 in the morning. He let out a little yawn. The sound was still there. He suddenly realized it was her that he could hear and it wasn't a good sound. He sat up. She sat with her back against him, shaking and sobbing uncontrollable. He got to his knees and crawled to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down from behind her. She was sitting with a knife in her hands. He reached down and gently took her hand, removing the knife from it.

"I didn't do it, I didn't do it," she sobbed.

He looked at her thigh. Nothing. He put the knife on the floor beside him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in towards his chest, rocking her.

"I didn't do it," she kept sobbing.  
"I know, baby. I'm so proud of you," he said while trying his best to comfort her.

She turned her body so she could put her arms around his neck. She buried her head in his hair, letting him hold her close and rock her.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered.  
"Ssh, don't be. I knew it would be hard on you to come here," he said silently.

They sat like that for a while until her crying stopped. He squeezed her tight and then moved his hands up to push her head out from his hair. He looked her in the eyes.

"Ready to meet the day?" He asked.  
"No, but I don't have much choice, do I?" She answered.  
"No, you don't, but you'll meet it with me by your side. Now, can I get a little smile?" He asked, smiling at her, rubbing his nose against hers in hope to tease her a bit to get a smile.  
"No," she said, trying her best not to smile.  
"Aaw, come on. Give daddy some sugar," he said.

She couldn't hold it back any longer and started laughing a little.

"Daddy? Really?" She laughed.  
"Hey, it worked. You're smiling," he said and kissed her.

"Okay, get up," he said and pushed her body upwards.  
"But I was so comfortable," she protested.  
"Yes, but we have to call around to find a hotel that can give us a room on such short notice," he said.  
"Oh yeah," she said.  
She had forgotten about that for a while.  
"Let me handle that," she said and grabbed her phone.

After a few phonecalls she had a room booked at a hotel. He grabbed their bags and carried them downstairs. They went into the kitchen and made coffee and had breakfast. They waited for her parents to get up.

Around 8 o'clock her parents came down to the kitchen. Her mother looked confused at their bags on the floor.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

Abigail let out a sigh.

"Mom, please sit down," she said.

Her parents sat down and looked at them.

"I... We... Well, I..." Abigail stuttered and couldn't find the words.

Roman took her hand and gently patted it.

"Allow me," he said.

She nodded. He turned his attention to her parents.

"It's no secret that Abigail is not in a good place in her life. You know just as well as me what happened two years ago before she left your home to work with our company," he said.  
"Yeah, but we thought things were different now," Trudy said.  
"Because that's what I led you to believe over the phone," Abigail whispered.  
"It's nothing you've done. You've been great parents and still are. It's just hard on her to come back here with all the memories in this house so we thought it would best that we check in to a hotel so she can relax and then maybe enjoy the party tonight a little better," Roman said.

Trudy reached over the table and took Abigail's other hand.

"It's okay, baby. I understand," she said.  
"Thanks mom," Abigail whispered.

They stood up to leave the house. Roman grabbed their bags and carried them to the car.

"You have a great man in your life now to take care of you so let him," Trudy said and hugged her.  
"I know, mom," she said and smiled.

Then she went out to the car where Roman was waiting. They got in the car. She reached over and took his hand.

"Thank you, not just for this but for everything," she said.

He smiled at her.

"Anything for my girl," he said.

He started the car and drove towards the hotel.


	14. Blackmail

They spent the day at the hotel just wrapped up in each others' arms in bed with the tv on. She didn't feel like going out in her old town and he was happy to just relax and be by her side. Time finally arrived for them to start getting ready for the party.

"I don't want to. Can't we just stay here?" she asked as she snuggled into his arms.  
"As much as I wanna say yes, you know we better not," he answered.

Her fingers ran down his stomach until she reached his pants. Her hand went inside and she grabbed his dick.

"I'll make it worth while," she said teasingly.  
"Hey, that's blackmail," he said.  
"Your dick doesn't seem to mind," she said as she moved her hand up and down his hard dick.  
"You're a bad girl," he said as he pushed her onto her back.  
"I thought you liked me that way," she said.  
"Oh, I do," he said as he pulled her clothes off.

He went down between her legs and started pleasuring her. His tongue slowly playing with her clit while two of his fingers went inside her. Little by little he increased the pace until she finally came. He kissed her thighs before getting out of bed to take off his own clothes. He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He bent at his knees while pulling her lower body up towards his crotch. He pushed himself inside her and started moving his hips. He looked down at her as he was thrusting into her over and over.

"Oh yes, right there," she whimpered as he hit her g-spot over and over.

He reached his hand down and started touching her clit while still moving at the same pace.

"Oh god, keep going," she cried out as she felt her body getting ready to cum.

She closed her eyes and moaned out load as she came. He grabbed both her hips and started thrusting into her faster until he came too. Afterwards he helped her to her feet.

"Now shower, young lady!" He said in a bossy tone and slapped her ass.  
"Yes daddy," she said as she walked towards the bathroom.

He laughed. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey, you started it," she said and stuck out her tongue, then disappeared into the bathroom.

He followed soon after gently pushing her up against the wall as he kissed her. He stuck his hand down between her legs and started playing with her again.

"Oh god, we're never gonna get ready, are we?" She said between her moans.  
"I can't help it. Daddy wants some sugar," he said teasingly, then kissed her again before she could answer.

It didn't take long for him to make her cum again. He looked her in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean from her juices.

"Now, shower," he said and turned on the water.

She turned around and leaned her arms against the wall.

"Are you sure?" She asked and wiggled her ass.

She saw his dick rise again.

"Uh, you naughty girl. I'm gonna give it to you so bad later," he said and dragged her under the water.  
"But I want it now," she said.  
"Be a good girl and learn to wait," he said.  
"But good girls never have as much fun as bad girls," she said.

He handed her the shampoo bottle.

"No more excuses. We need to get ready," he said.

She stayed behind in the bathroom to blow dry her hair while he went back into the room to get dressed. Once her hair was dry, she got dressed in the silver dress and put her hair up in a messy bun high on her head. She went into the room where he was standing ready in a pair of anthracite coloured jeans and a black dress shirt. His hair was in a low ponytail.

"You look great," she said.

She had never seen him a dress shirt before but it looked great on him.

"And you..." He said and walked over to her. "You look stunning."

He kissed her and pulled her into a hug, then suddenly spoke silently in her ear.

"I love you."

It was the first time those words had been spoken between them.

"Roman..." She said.

He leaned out again and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I really do. I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she said.

She threw herself back into his arms and kissed him. She never thought those words could mean so much but hearing them from the right person was everything every romantic movie had made it out to be.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

She bit her lip.

"I better bring a cardigan," she said and went to grab the black cardigan in her bag.  
"You don't need it," he said.  
"I know but I don't feel comfortable. At least I'm showing off my legs. That's gotta count for something," she said.

He gave her a little kiss.

"It's okay," he said.  
"I can always take it off later if it gets too hot," she said.

He opened the door and they went out of the room together.


	15. Happy birthday

He parked on the street at her brother's house. The party was already going on. They could hear people talking and music playing from the back garden. He gently patted her hand.

"You ready for this?" He asked.  
"As ready as I can be," she answered and stepped out of the car.

He was by her side in no time.

"I'm by your side all evening. The moment you wanna leave, just say so and we're gone," he said as he took her hand.

She smiled and nodded. They walked towards the house hand in hand.

"Abigail!" She heard her brother's voice calling her name loud.

He came running from the garden towards her. He grabbed her by the waist, lifted her up and swung her around.

"Wow, look at you. You look great," he said as he put her down again.  
"Hey Andy. Happy birthday," she said as she handed him a present.  
"Thank you, thank you. Man, it's good to see you again. How long has it been? Two years?" He asked.  
"Almost," she answered.

Andy looked at Roman.

"And you must be Roman," he said and shook his hand.  
"Yes, I am. Happy birthday," Roman said.  
"Thank you. Now as her brother, I have to give you the hurt-her-and-I'll-hurt-you-speech but by the look of your size, I'm afraid to," Andy said jokingly.

Roman laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll never hurt her," Roman said and put his arm around her.  
"Good good. Anyway, come inside. Drinks are over there," Andy said and pointed to a table, then went away to greet some of the other guests.

Abigail went straight to the table with drinks. She poured a gin and tonic. Roman opened a soda. He wasn't drinking since he was driving.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.  
"Yeah, for now," she said.

The party went on and more guests arrived. Many of them wanted to talk to her. They were family members and former friends and none of them had seen her for a long time. Roman stayed close, greeted whoever wanted to talk to him, but just made sure to be in her sight at all times so she wouldn't suddenly feel left alone.

Trudy and Poul turned up too. Trudy went straight to Roman and started a conversation. They were talking for a while. He could look over Trudy to see Abigail a bit away. A guy came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see who it was and almost fell backwards. Roman stopped listening to whatever Trudy was saying. His focus was only on Abigail. The guy was talking with her but he could see she didn't wanna be part of the conversation. She looked around as if in a panic until her eyes found his. They were becking him.

"Excuse me, Trudy," Roman suddenly said and pushed past her as he hurried to Abigail's aid.

He put his arms around her and felt her shake.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.  
"It's him," she whispered back.

He looked at the man and his eyes turned hard as soon as he realized what she meant. He knew he couldn't cause a scene right then and there but he really wanted to drag him to a quiet place and teach him a thing or two. The guy didn't seem to catch on.

"Hey, I'm Jacob, one of Andy's oldest friends," he said and reached out his hand.

Roman didn't take it.

"And you are?" Jacob asked.

 _"I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass."_

"I'm Roman, Abigail's boyfriend," Roman said, making sure the word "boyfriend" came out strong.  
"Oh, you got one of those now?" Jacob said to Abigail.

 _"She sure does and I'll beat the shit out of you if you ever touch her again."_

"Let's go," she muttered and started walking away, not caring how rude it might seem.

Jacob didn't say anything. He just went to talk to someone else. She went to get another drink.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it's okay. I knew he was gonna be here. He just took me by surprise," she answered, downing her drink and pouring another one.  
"Wow wow, easy now," he said and dragged her away from the table.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"It's okay. I understand you're upset," he said.  
"I can't believe it can still hurt me so much after so many years. I mean, I've seen him many times since and he has never done anything to me since that one time," she said, almost sounding like she was apologizing.

He lifted up her chin.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if it was only one time and many years ago. It was one time too many. He's a fucking creep," he said.  
"I know," she said.

She downed her drink.

"I need a few more of these," she said.  
"I'm not sure that's the best idea," he said.  
"I've only had three so far. Let's make a deal. Stop me after ten," she said.  
"Five," he said.  
"Eight," she said, smiling at him.  
"Six," he said.  
"But daddy..." She said and stuck out her tongue.  
"Fine, seven," he said and kissed her cheek. "I never should have made that daddy joke."

She laughed at him and went to pour another drink.

The hours passed and she started to get drunk. She seemed to be enjoying herself at the party, catching up with old friends and family members.

"I gotta go pee real fast. Are you gonna be alright on your own out here?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure, unless you want me to hold it for you while you're peeing," she answered teasingly.  
"I would be peeing up at the ceiling instead of down in the toilet if you got your hand on it," he said jokingly, kissed her and went inside the house.

Andy and Jacob were suddenly there in front of her. She felt uneasy but at least her brother was there.

"Roman seems nice," Andy said.  
"He is," she said and smiled.  
"I think he seems like a jackass," Jacob said.  
"You're the jackass," she muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

Andy heard her and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Seriously, what do you want with all muscles and no brains?" Jacob said, taunting her.  
"Oh, he's got way more brain than you'll ever have," she said.  
"Please stop. Don't get into a fight on my birthday," Andy said but none of them listened.

It was at that time Roman came back out. He looked around in the garden until he spotted them. He started moving towards them.

"Oh, here comes your meat mountain again," Jacob said as he saw Roman approaching.  
"You're pathetic," she said.  
"What does he have that I don't?" Jacob asked, still with that taunting voice.  
"For starters, he doesn't fucking rape women," she yelled.

People around them got quiet. Jacob's mocking smile left his face. Roman was there beside her, putting his arm around her.

"What's going on here, guys?" He asked in a firm tone, looking Jacob hard in the eyes.  
"Nothing," Jacob muttered.

Andy wasn't about to let it go.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked her.

It was at that point she snapped. She couldn't keep it inside any longer. She tore her cardigan off and reached her arm towards Andy.

"Why do you think I did this?" She yelled.  
"I don't know. You never told me," he answered confused.  
"Because your fucking best friend here raped me when I was 16 at one of your parties," she yelled.  
"What?" Andy asked confused and looked at Jacob.  
"She's lying," Jacob said.  
"You got me drunk and you fucking raped me," she screamed and slapped him.  
"Stop lying," he said.

Her hands went up again and she slapped him several times. No one interfered. Jacob slowly started to get mad as he tried to protect himself from the slaps. He pushed her hard.

"I didn't rape you! You wanted it!" He yelled back.

He immetiately regretted his words.

"What the fuck? You raped my sister?" Andy was yelling too.

He looked at Roman.

"You knew about this?" He asked.  
"Yes," Roman said, still looking at Jacob while clenching his fists.

However, he didn't get a chance to hit Jacob because Andy's fist connected with his face first.

"You fucking asshole!" He yelled as he continued to hit him.

Abigail hurried over to her brother and pulled him off Jacob.

"Not here," she said.

He turned around and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry, Abigail, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," he cried in her ear.

He clearly felt guilty.

"It's okay," she whispered to him.

Jacob was slowly getting to his feet. Blood was running from his mouth.

"Andy, please. You and I go way back. You can't believe her over me," he said.  
"Unbelieveable," Andy said as he let go off Abigail.

He turned around and looked like he was about to hit Jacob again. Roman put a hand on Andy's shoulder. He looked at him, not saying anything. His eyes said more than words. Roman grabbed Jacob hard by the neck and started dragging him out of the garden. Abigail and Andy followed.

Once out of the garden away from all the guests, Roman threw Jacob down hard on the concrete. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Jacob but he did his best to control himself. He didn't expect her to react the way she did but suddenly she stormed past him and kicked Jacob in the stomach. Jacob curled up, screaming in pain. She went to her knees and started throwing punches at him.

"You asshole! You motherfucker!" She was screaming.

Roman and Andy were both fast beside her, grabbing an arm each and pulling her off him. She was hysterical, trying to pull herself out of their grib to get back to Jacob. Roman put his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air. She struggled for a bit but finally realized it was useless. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and started crying.

"It's okay," he whispered.  
"I just wanna kill him," she cried.  
"We all do," Andy said behind her and put his hand on her back.

Roman put her down again and she hugged Andy.

"Thank you for believing me," she said.  
"Of course. I just wish you had told me back then," he said.  
"I couldn't," she said and looked down.  
"I know. It's okay," he said and gently patted her back.

They heard moaning from the concrete as Jacob tried to get to his feet. He spit out some blood.

"You're all crazy," he muttered.

Andy looked at Roman.

"How about it? You wanna take a swing at him now that no one's watching?" Andy asked.  
"I'd love to but I'm afraid I won't be able to stop again once I get my hands on this dirty bastard," Roman answered.

He looked at Abigail. Seeing her there so vulnerable, thinking about what had happened to her and how scared she must have been all these years finally made him see red. He went over to Jacob, grabbed his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He slammed him up against the nearest car.

"Please stop," Jacob begged.  
"Stop? Did you stop when she begged you to?" Roman sneered.  
"No, I... I..." Jacob stuttered.

Roman clenched his fist and smashed it straight into Jacob's face twice. Abigail went over to him and gently put her hands on his arm, not saying a word, just looking at him. Jacob was crying. Roman spat Jacob in his face and then let go of him. He put his arm around Abigail and they walked over to Andy.

"Welcome to the family," Andy said and both men couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"You okay?" Andy asked Abigail.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Now it's out in the open," she answered.

Andy hugged her.

"Is it okay if we leave? I don't feel like going back to face everyone again," she said.  
"It's okay. I'll tell mom and dad goodbye for you," he said and hugged her again before turning to Roman. "You keep her safe."  
"Always," Roman answered.  
"Don't be a stranger. Come home soon again," Andy said to Abigail and then went back to his party.


	16. Make it permanent

She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Everything that had happened along with the alcohol completely knocked her out. He got the dress off her and snuggled up against her.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Then he fell asleep too.

He woke up the next day by the feeling of her fingers running down his stomach. He could feel she was sitting on top of him. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was wearing a pink set of underwear and had her hair in two high pigtails.

"What are you doing?" He asked and smiled.  
"Daddy, I wanna play," she said and smiled.  
"Aaw.. I had this one coming, didn't I?" He asked.

She tilted her head.

"Don't you wanna play with me, daddy?" She asked.

He couldn't help but laugh a bit although he had to admit she was turning him on. She put on a grumpy face and started to move away from him. He grabbed her around the waist.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered and bit her lip.

He pushed her down on her back and held her wrists together above her head with one of his hands.

"I don't think you have," he said as his other hand wandered down her body to touch her outside the panties. "I think you've been a really bad girl."

He could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric.

"I've been a good girl," she whimpered and pushed her crotch up against his hand.

He pulled her panties down with his free hand. His fingers wandered around her private area but never touched her.

"Please," she begged.  
"Please what?" He asked.  
"Please daddy," she begged.

He started touching her clit, moving his fingers around, making her moan. He moved his hand a bit down, letting his fingers tease her. He knew she wanted him to push them inside her.

"You're so wet," he said.  
"Just for you, daddy," she whispered.

She slid in his fingers just a little bit and held them there.

"I'm not sure you deserve it," he said.  
"Please daddy, touch me. I've been a good girl. I deserve it," she whimpered.

He bit her neck and pushed in his fingers. He started moving them while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She closed her eyes and moaned.

"Cum for daddy," he whispered in her ear and started sucking on her earlobe.

Her muscles squeezed his fingers as she came.

"Good girl," he whispered.

He pulled his fingers out and put them to her lips. She took them inside her mouth and licked them clean.

"Turn around," he said.

She rolled over.

"On all four," he said.

She went to stand on all four. He grabbed her neck and pushed her head down into the pillow. He slapped her ass a couple of times, making her whimper again. His fingers went inside her again, teasing her a bit more.

"I still think you've been a bad girl," he said and bit down on one of her buttocks.  
"Punish me, daddy," she moaned.

He pulled out his fingers and went to stand behind her. He grabbed her hips and pushed himself inside her. She grabbed the pillow and screamed in pleasure as he started thrusting into her hard. He couldn't control himself. He was too turned on by her. He felt himself cum quickly. He rolled down beside her. She lied on her stomach, looking at him, smiling.

"Are we done with this daddy thing now?" He asked and smiled back.  
"But it was fun," she answered.  
"You look cute with those pigtails," he said and gently yanked on one of them.

His hand went down her back and to her buttocks. He was touching them, pressing his nails into them, squeezing them.

"I came too quickly. You deserve a second round," he said.

His fingers followed her crack until they were finally at her pussy again. He pushed them inside her and started moving them in and out. She bit her lip and looked him in the eyes as she started moaning again. He just watched her, enjoyed seeing her like that, knowing he was the one causing her pleasure. He bit down on her shoulder as she came.

"I can never get tired of hearing you scream for me like that," he whispered in her ear.

She was still flat on her stomach as he placed himself between her legs. He gently pushed inside her, this time taking his time with her. He bit her neck, kissed her shoulders, touched her arms as he kept moving in and out of her. As he heard she was getting near again, he quickened his pace, making her moaning increase. She squeezed his dick as she came again. He loved that feeling. He kept moving until he came too. After that they took a shower together and got dressed.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.  
"Breakfast, going to my parents to say goodbye, and then we're on the road again," she answered.

He walked over to her and put his arms around her from behind, dragging her in, kissing her neck.

"I was thinking..." He started.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"We've been together for a little while now and you always go home with me when we have time off. How about changing your address from your parents' house to my house? Make it permanent, make it our home instead of just mine?" He asked.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you serious?" She asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

Her face turned into a huge smile.

"I'd love that," she said and kissed him.

He lifted her up.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive," he said and kissed her again.


End file.
